


Buried But Not Lost

by Storagethoughts85



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Dork Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, F/F, Fluff, Gay Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storagethoughts85/pseuds/Storagethoughts85
Summary: I felt like someone needed to do something with Chloe's shades, such potential if you find the right words and time. Enjoy quarantine.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine (Mentioned), Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 123





	Buried But Not Lost

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, she had patrol until three in the morning, pointless as it is, it was her job, after all being a hero wasn't easy, Marinette walked into class, Chloe was clinging onto Adrien as usual, he didn't look uncomfortable, more interested, whatever they were talking about seemed to be important, since they were whispering, and about ten feet away from everyone. Marinette was curious, but before she could even decide what to do, Miss Bustier called her up to her desk, she walked over, " Yes, Mrs. Busteir," she asked, the sea-greened eyed woman grabbed a stack of graded papers, " If you don't mind can you hand these out, I need to make extra copies of tomorrow's assignment," Marinette nodded, biting back a groan, Miss Bustier left the room.

The blunette turned to the two, Chloe was snickering at him, Adrien seemed to be looking out the window, his face bright red, she felt puzzled, _What's going on,_ he turned back around and glanced at Marinette, before leaning into Chloe's ear, she turned to the blunette, and her face went scarlet, Adrien covered his mouth, chuckling, Chloe nudged him in the side, staring at the floor. She shook her head, looking back at the graded papers, and go to work, it was down to two papers, _Adrien Agreste and Chloe Bourgeois,_ the two were still talking, she made her way to them, biting her lip, two feet in Adrien spotted her, he whispered something to Chloe, causing her to stop and follow his eyes, " Hey, Marinette," he said, smiling, Chloe looked to the side.

Adrien chuckled, " Here, Adrien, I have your paper," he grabbed it, taking a glance at his grade before back at her, " Thanks, Marinette," she nodded, blushing, before turning to Chloe, she held out the last paper, her lips in a thin line, " Chloe, here," the blonde girl snatched the paper, grumbling, Adrien laughed sheepishly, " Sorry, Chloe didn't eat breakfast," Marinette nodded, trying not to roll her eyes. Miss Bustier walked in, a stack of papers in her hands, " Students take your seats, the lesson is about to start," she decided to act as if whatever was going on between those two didn't happen, thinking it was just a one-time thing, turns out she was wrong.

_Four Days Later_

Marinette gripped her pencil, eyeing the two from her seat, " Girl, you alright, you seem stressed," Ayla asked, looking worried, the blunette turned to her, giving a small smile, " I'm just peachy, nothing wrong here, just fantastic," Ayla cringed at her sarcasm, Marinette turned back to the two, seeing them staring at something on Adrien's phone, she broke her pencil, " Jealous, much," Ayla commented. The blunette turned back, her face turning pink, " N-o, I'm just thinking, that's all," Ayla squinted at her, before nodding, smirking a bit, " Gotcha, try not to break another pencil, you only have two left," Marinette nodded, embarrassed. 

_Next Wednesday_

Again, the two were in their usual spot, talking about something and again, Marinette didn't know, Miss Bustier had called her again to pass out graded papers, the blunette slightly annoyed nodded, Miss Bustier left to turn something in the office, the two blondes laughed, clutching their stomachs, Marinette had enough, she stomped over to them and dropped the stack of papers on the table, not noticing a pair of familiar white-gold shades. **Crack,** everyone, turned to the scene, and froze, Marinette felt her stomach drop at the sound, Adrien's eyes widen, Chloe walked over to the stack of papers, and pushed them to the floor, she felt her eyes burn, seeing her white-gold shades, now broke into two, she used both hands and picked up the two pieces, she tried putting them back in one piece but it fell apart. 

Chloe began to tremble, " Chloe, I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry," Marinette said, looking guilty, the blonde placed the two pieces on the table, Adrien frowned, walking over to her, " She didn't mean to, Chloe," the blonde girl wasn't listening, she gripped her hands, turning to the blunette, everyone feared for most, but turned shocked, Chloe started crying, " You just have to ruin everything, don't you, guess what, you win, congratulations, I'm gone," before Marinette could respond, Chloe ran out the room in tears. Adrien shouted her name, but she was long gone, he turned to broken white-gold shades, sighing, " It's not your fault, Marinette, it was an accident,-" she interrupted the boy, biting her bottom lip, " How much did they cost," Adrien turned to her, his frown deepening, " Marinette, I know you're trying to help, but trust me, it won't matter," she gripped her pants, " Adrien, please," the blonde, shook his head, " Marinette, she doesn't want a new pair, it won't change anything, just leave it be," with that, he grabbed the two pieces, and walked out the room. 

Ayla put a hand on her shoulder, frowning, " Mari, he's right, just leave it be, Chloe would be here the next day, you know how dramatic she can be," Marinette didn't believe her one bit, she saw the devasted look the blonde gave her, it looked as if she killed her dog, she had to make it up to her, or guilt would eat her alive.

_The Next Two Days_

Chloe failed to show up, Adrien looked gloomy but tried to keep his head up, Marinette looked ashamed, she spent all her time trying to find the same pair of white-gold shades but all she found was either knock-offs, the wrong type of color, brand, size, and texture, it was the weekend, and she felt ecstatic and confused, she had happened to find the same white-gold shades, what confused her was the date they first came out, the blonde wasn't even born then, it would have been ten to fifteen years later before she was. Maybe that's why she looked destroyed, it had belonged to someone before her, she was on the verge of a heart attack when she saw the price, those shades costed a whole outfit at most with few other accessories, god, was she gonna have to work overtime to pay off half of what she owes her parents, for a month. 

The package arrived the next day, it had expensive wrapping quality, and it's own case, with its brand on it, Marinette envied the rich, but she placed it in her satchel, beginning her walk to the hotel, fifteen minutes later, she arrived, exhausted, and sore, she told the bell boy, she was here to deliver Chloe's work, and he believed it, escorting her the whole way there when they reached her door, he left. Marinette exhaled, befor knocking on the door, it was a few minutes later she heard mumbling on the other side, the door slammed open, Chloe stared at her with wide eyes for a second, before she glared, " What do you want, Dupain-Cheng," the blunette opened her satchel, bring out the case, " I got you a gift, you know to make up for the whole accident," the blonde eyed her. 

Marinette held it out, giving a small smile, Chloe took it from her hands, staring at the case, she opened it, and her eyes softened before hardening once more, the blonde threw it to the ground before shutting the door, the blunette gripped her hands, grabbing the case, before slamming the door open, " What the hell, that cost me 1150.42 euros, half of it was from my designing," Chloe ignored her, staring at her phone. She slammed the door, stomping over to the blonde, " Your gonna take this and come back to school, everything will go back the way it is," Chloe scoffed, " Likewise, I don't want it," Marinette groaned, " Take it," she said, shoving it in her lap, the blonde pushed it off, sneering, " No," the blunette grabbed the case, before lunging at the blonde. 

Chloe tried pushing Marinette but she grabbed her arms, pinning them down, " Get off me, I don't want your fucking gift," the blunette growled, " I got it for you, so take it," the blonde shook and kicked, but to no avail, she couldn't get free, " Why would I want it if it's not my mother's," Marinette froze, watching Chloe try to escape, tears swelling in her eyes, " They were your mother's, I didn't know, I'm sorry, what ...happened to her," she asked, biting her inner cheek. The blonde stopped, and looked to the side, trying to stop herself from crying once again, " S-he... left me, and my Daddy, but I still miss her, even though she never visits or calls, not even a single text, missed my birthdays, just because she wanted to become a worlds famous fashion icon, all I had left of her was those shades, god, I'm so sad," Marinette loosened her grip, Chloe wiped her eyes, silently weeping. 

The blunette grimaced, " What was her name," the blonde sniffled, gripping her hands, " Audrey or most know as, Style Queen," Marinette's jaw dropped, only the world-famous fashion icon, along with Marinette's hero, but hearing what she had done to deserve that title lessened it, Chloe rolled her eyes, " Of course, you would know, knowing how you like to design and all," the blunette embraced the blonde. Chloe froze, " Chloe, it's not sad to keep hoping, but it's also not good for you, you'll be fine without them, I'm sure you'll learn to become a better person as well, I believe in you," the blonde leaned in the hug, smiling, " I'll take those shades because they're from you, not my mother, thanks, Marinette," that made the other girl blush. 

She pulled back, " What were you, and Adrien talking about those mornings," Chloe turned red, avoiding eye contact, " Uh, well, you see, Adrien and I aren't as straight as we may look, and I was teasing him about, Luka, and he was teasing me, about someone I like," Marinette took a whole minute to process that before, grabbing her hand, making the blonde shiver, " So that time, when I accidentally got caught staring at you two, he was teasing you," Chloe looked at her lap. Marinette found it adorable, she squeezed her hand, " Thanks for gift, I'll call you a cab, so you can get hom-" she interrupted her, by kissing the poor blonde in surprise, it took her a second to deepen it, the two sighed in bliss, before Marinette pulled back, " I cant wait to see you Monday, don't be late," she kissed Chloe one more time, before leaving. 

_Monday_

Chloe walked in, high as mighty, wearing her new shades, Adrien embraced her smiling like a dork, before telling her about how Luka and him are hanging out this Thursday, she told him to make it a double date, Marinette watched from afar smiling at the two, especially at a certain blonde, " Girl, what's got you all smiley," the blunette sighed, in awe, " Nothing out of the usual, just eyeing my girlfriend," Ayla nodded, before turning back, " WHAT," she couldn't wait to experience more things with blonde, this will be interesting.


End file.
